


Bad Case of Lovin' You

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for "Imagine Your OTP."  Jim keeps faking injuries and illnesses to see Dr. McCoy, and Leonard catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Case of Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt was:  
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP being a doctor, and Person B constantly faking injuries so they can see Person A. (Bonus if they eventually end up making out in the office.)"  
> Leonard treats Jim twice in his ER, after which Jim keeps coming back for more. Leonard doesn't get that Jim likes him.

“Mr. Kirk?” the nurse called.  Jim stood.  “You can follow me.”  Jim stood and followed the nurse--- _Christine_ , he realized as he saw her nametag---down the hall and to a room with a white bed.  “Dr. McCoy will be right with you.”  Jim nodded and swung his legs from the side of the bed.

“James Kirk?” someone asked a few minutes later.  

Jim looked and his breath caught in his throat.  The guy was wearing a white coat with a blue button-down shirt underneath.  The shirt was tucked into a brown pair of khakis, and he was scowling a bit, as if Jim’s information had offended him.  “That’s me!” Jim said brightly, trying to cover his stuttering breath.  “Most people call me Jim.”

The doctor just grunted, flipping a page on his clipboard.  “What brings you in today?”

“I think I broke my finger,” Jim said, holding out his index finger on his left hand.

Dr. McCoy looked at it, noticing the bruising and the swelling.  “I’m gonna go ahead and get you an x-ray, OK?”

Jim nodded.  “You’re not gonna ask how it happened?”

McCoy looked back at him.  “Something tells me I don’t wanna know.”

\----

Jim returned from the x-ray and didn’t have to wait long for McCoy to return.  

“OK, kid, your x-ray looks clean.  Your finger’s just sprained.”

“That’s a relief, I guess.  Still can’t really do much with it.”

“It’s gonna have to be splinted for at least two weeks.”  McCoy opened a cabinet and got out a small piece of foam and some tape.  He put the foam in between Jim’s injured finger and his middle finger, then taped them both together.  “Now keep it like that for at least two weeks and you should be alright.  Come back if there are any other problems.”

Jim smiled.  “Thank you, Doctor…” he leaned over to see McCoy’s nametag, “McCoy.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

\----

Jim was back at the hospital two months later with a cut in his leg that required stitches.  He was kind of panicking, and the nurse was threatening him with an oxygen mask, when he turned his head and spotted a familiar scowl.  “Dr. McCoy!” he managed.

McCoy rushed over and peered over the bed.  “Jim?”

Jim smiled.  “You remembered.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“How astute.”

McCoy just rolled his eyes and followed Jim and the nurse into one of the rooms, where he proceeded to stitch Jim up.  “You need to come back in two weeks to have these taken out.  Nurse Chapel will help you make an appointment.”

“OK.  Thanks, Bones!”

McCoy stopped and turned around.  “Bones?”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a doctor.  And that first time...you looked at my bones.  On the x-ray.”

McCoy shook his head, willing himself not to smile.  “See you later, kid.”

\----

Two weeks later, Jim was back at the hospital with McCoy bent over his leg, pulling out his stitches.  “We should go out.”

“I don’t date patients.”

“Aw, come on!  You’ve treated me twice.  I’d hardly say I’m your patient.”

“You’re too young for me.”

“I’m twenty-six.”

“Jim---.”

“Bones.”

“You’re done.”

Jim sighed.  “OK.  Thanks.”

\----

Over the next two months, Jim faked a sprained ankle, a sore throat he thought might be strep, a head injury he thought might be a concussion, and stomach pain.  When Jim came in saying he thought he was having an allergic reaction, McCoy put his foot down.  

“Dammit, Jim, I know you’re not really sick!  Now would you mind tellin’ me why you keep insisitin’ on wastin’ hospital resources like this!”

Jim folded his hands in his lap and looked down, ashamed.  “I just wanted to talk to you,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I said I just wanted to talk to you.  You’re funny, and caring, and...I don’t know.  You’re nice.  I like you.”

“You _like_ me?”  Jim nodded.  “I’m off this Friday,” Leonard said, handing Jim a slip of paper with his phone number on it.

Jim’s face lit up as he hopped off the bed and snatched the paper.  “See you Friday, Bones!” he called excitedly.  Leonard just shook his head, trying to keep the fondness out of the gesture.

\----

**Jim**

_Do you like Italian?_

 

**Bones**

_Of course. Everyone likes Italian._

 

**Jim**

_;D_

 

**Bones**

_Why are you winking at me with an open mouth like you’re in a shampoo commercial?_

 

**Jim**

_Maybe he’s born with it. MAYBE IT’S MAYBELLINE._

 

**Bones**

_That’s not shampoo. That’s makeup._

 

**Jim**

_Well excuuuuuuuse me! Just be ready for Friday._

 

**Bones**

_Whatever you say, kid._

\----

Friday came and Jim surprised Leonard by picking him up at the hospital.  “Who let you in my office?” Leonard asked upon seeing Jim standing there, looking positively rakish in dark wash jeans and a leather jacket.

“Aw, come on, Bones!  Better than seeing me in the exam room, isn’t it?”

Leonard rolled his eyes.  “I suppose so,” he said as he turned to grab his jacket.  When he spun back around, Jim was instantly on him, perfect pink lips pressing against his own, one long-fingered hand threading through his hair.  “Jim,” Leonard gasped before kissing him again.  “Shit.”  He moved to place kisses down Jim’s jaw and neck, Jim’s mouth falling open and his eyes closing at the sensation.

“Bones.  Baby,” Jim panted.  “Gonna be late.”

Leonard growled and pulled away from sucking on the skin of Jim’s neck.  “Sooner we eat, the sooner I can fuck you into next week,” he replied, dragging Jim out of his office by the hand.

\----

The next morning, Jim awoke in an unfamiliar bed, then rolled over onto a familiar chest.  “Mornin’,” a voice said as a hand stroked his hair.

“Hey,” Jim replied, voice gravelly.

“You want some coffee?” Leonard asked.

“God, yes,” Jim replied, following Leonard into the kitchen.

“So,” Leonard started as they sat at the kitchen table.  “How do you want this to go?”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked.

“I mean, I’d like to see you again.  I had a really good time.  But if that’s not what you’re lookin’ for then, uh, that’s OK.”

Jim could only stare for a few moments.  “You think I just wanted to fuck you?” he asked calmly.

“Well, no.  I don’t know.  I’m sure you could have anyone, so I guess I just thought….I don’t know what I thought, actually.”

Jim huffed a laugh.  “Bones.  I faked like five injuries to just talk to you.  I’m just lucky you were on shift and that I have good medical insurance.”  Leonard laughed.  “I would definitely like to see you again.”

Leonard couldn’t hold back a little smile.  “Uh, good.  So, breakfast?” he asked a little awkwardly, and Jim smiled.

“I’ve heard it’s the most important meal of the day.  Isn’t that right, Doctor?”

Leonard’s little smile turned into a full-on grin.  “That’s right.  But every now and then...it can be skipped,” he replied, pulling Jim into a kiss and walking them back to the bedroom.


End file.
